Somewhere Down The Road
by BobWhite
Summary: A gypsy family moves into Walnut Grove! Pls R&R 2 find out more. Hope you like it.
1. The Milankovitch Clan

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

A Gypsy family, 3 generations, moves to Walnut Grove permanently. The kids have been home schooled. Will they be accepted? Will they have to move? And how do the kids adjust to the permanent situation?

**The Milankovitch Clan: 22 People:**

**Mr. Kakala Milankovitch: **54, father, grandfather & woodcarver.

**Mrs. Keresa Milankovitch: **53, mother, grandmother & medicine woman.

**Nebi Milankovitch Dex:** 34, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of two & dancer.

**Morgan Dex:** 35, son-in-law & drum maker.

**Pia Milankovitch Grear:** 27, daughter, aunt, mother of one & dancer.

**Wyatt Grear:** 28, son-in-law & drum maker.

**Keeza Milankovitch:** 19, daughter, aunt & dancer.

**Nononi Milankovitch:** 13, daughter, aunt, dancer, singer, medicine woman, woodcarver & free spirited.

**Nashat Milankovitch:** 10, son, uncle & drum maker.

**Karigi Dex:** 4, son of Nebi & Morgan.

**Bramble Dex:** 2, daughter of Nebi & Morgan.

**Terengi Grear:** 5, daughter of Pia & Wyatt.

**Ashes:** 14, orphaned by Outlaws & taken in.

**Kicking Fawn:** 5, orphaned Lakota, taken in & adopted.

**Khepa:** 3, adopted after her parents died.

**Dreamer:** 6, runaway slave, taken in.

**Swan:** 8, runaway slave, taken in.

**Ronin Grear:** 10, Wyatt's little brother.

**Sasha Grear:** 10, Wyatt's little sister.

**Naria Dex:** 8, Morgan's little sister.

**Quinn Dex:** 6, Morgan's little sister.

**Potter Dex:** 4, Morgan's little brother.


	2. Walnut Grove

Walnut Grove:

**Walnut Grove:**

**Nononi's Explanation:**

I had lived on the road with my family, my sisters' families and the orphans all my life. But for some reason, my father thought that now would be a good time to find a permanent home for all of us to be safe. We just happened by some folks in a town called Sleepy High talking about another town called Walnut Grove. The population was said to be less then 150 people. Our little wagon train consisted of nine wagons. Each person that was capable of driving the wagons was driving the animals and wagons. With a little over thirty pets, 20 horses, 50 head of cattle, 68 oxen and a wagon full of all our homemade medicines, drums, & tools/supplies, outfits and fathers wood carving tools & supplies. I of course always keep my journal that I am working on with me. Here's how everything is split up into the wagons:

**Wagon 1:** Mama, Papa, Keeza, Nashat, Khepa & Me (Nononi) with all the stuff we would need for a long trip.

**Wagon 2:** Nebi, Morgan, Karigi, Bramble, Naria, Quinn & Potter with all the stuff we would need for a long trip.

**Wagon 3:** Pia, Wyatt, Terengi, Ronin & Sasha with all the stuff we would need for a long trip.

**Wagon 4:** Ashes & Kicking Fawn with the stuff they would need for a long trip. Because they are too young to drive their wagon, my sister Nebi drives it for them.

**Wagon 5:** Dreamer & Swan with the stuff they would need for a long trip. Because they are too young to drive their wagon, my sister Pia drives it for them.

**Wagon 6:** Has all the furniture that we weren't using, the dogs and puppies, the cats and kittens, the chickens in their cages, the trunked dishes and the trunked clothes.

**Wagon 7:** Has all the trunked quilts, comforters, sheets, overthrows and bed liners we weren't using, our unused mattresses, tools and unused silks to make clothes with.

**Wagon 8:** Has all the homemade medicine sold by Mama and me, drums & the supplies to make them, wood carving tools and supplies that Papa uses, everything we use to dance with including costumes (in a trunk), instruments (in a trunk), and unused bridals, saddle blankets & horse shies (in a trunk).

**Wagon 9:** Attached to wagon 8, holds the lumber, logs, nails, hammers, bricks, bags of cement, extra wagon parts, extra water pails & whatever other stuff we needed to build our houses.

The reason Ashes, Kicking Fawn, Dreamer & Swan got their own wagon was because they needed their privacy. Eventually we plan on adopting Ashes, Dreamer & Swan, but we haven't settled down long enough to do so. Papa has the papers—filled out and ready to go—he aims on turning them in when we get to the next town with a courthouse.

Because we have so many oxen, cattle and horses, we have all taken turns (every two hours) watching the herds so that none of them are stolen or wander off during the night. We have 68 oxen, 8 oxen per wagon, except for wagon eight, which has 12 oxen because of the ninth wagon attached to the back. We have 50 head of cattle, which means we will at least have a stable system of money. We have 20 horses, which means Papa, Mama, Nebi, Morgan, Pia, Wyatt, Keeza, Nashat, Ronin, Sash and Naria each own one horse & Ashes and I each own two. The other seven horses are used to carry Terengi, Karigi & Bramble on one horse. Kicking Fawn & Khepa on one horse, Dreamer & Swan on one horse together and Quinn & Potter on one horse together. Ashes & I each own two horses for this reason: Our horses were mares and they both had foals. Keeza, Ronin, Sasha & Naria all have mares, which are to born foals soon. Nashat, Wyatt, Pia, Nebi & Morgan own mustangs. Mama owns a mare & Papa owns a mustang.

We have marked which ones are ours by a simple trademark. All of our animals are branded with our logo "MC" for this reason: if any of our animals are stolen and then later to be sold, we can make sure that we get them back. Our horses are marked with our logo and most of them are grey, white and tan. Mama and Papa have tied a bell to their horses'; Nebi & Morgan have braided the manes of their horses'; Pia & Wyatt have braided the tails of their horses'; Keeza has tied a pink bow into her horse's mane; Nashat has tied a blue ribbon into his horse's mane; Ronin has shaved one ankle of hair from his horse's right ankle; Sasha's horse is a Paint; Naria's horse has a heart on it's forehead; Ashes' horses' are all black except for a small circle on their foreheads; and my horses' are a deep chestnut color—the mother having a heart on her forehead, the colt having an arrow through a heart on his forehead. The other horses, that Terengi, Kicking Fawn, Khepa, Dreamer, Swan, Quinn & Potter ride are all white.

**Arriving:**

We drove our wagons, cattle and horses into Walnut Grove and stopped a little ways from the church. It was a Sunday and Church was in session. What we didn't know was that on this particular Sunday, the annual picnic would occur. Papa said that he had bought about twenty acres of land in Walnut Grove so that we would at least be able to keep all of our animals in the same place. Papa, Morgan, Wyatt, Nebi & Pia, Mama and Keeza stopped the wagons and gotten down from the seats while Nashat, Ashes, Ronin, Sasha, Naria & I made sure that none of our animals were missing or had wandered off. After we were sure that we had all of our animals, we stayed in position to make sure that they _**didn't**_ wander off. About ten minutes after we arrived in town, the Church Bell rang, which meant Church was now over. The townspeople of Walnut Grove came out of the Church to see us waiting. Mama nodded and I made my way to the front of the wagons where Papa, my sisters' and uncles' were. Nashat took my place in the circle to keep the animals together. I saw Papa look at me, then dismounted.

Once I was on the ground, I tied my horse (Lobo) to the back of the front wagon and walked over to stand near Papa. My long orange skirt swishing as I walked. My shirt, sleeves draped over my shoulders, was a light pink color. My long black hair was braided and left to dangle (nearly all the way to my booty). I stood next to my father. Because he barely spoke English, I was the only one that had ever translated for him. Mama & Papa had been born in Germany and had fled with their siblings so they wouldn't be prosecuted for their beliefs. That is why we never knew our grandparents from their side. They hadn't been able to flee as Germany with our parents. Mama could speak English but she preferred to speak German, which we all knew by heart because Mama & Papa made sure we had at least learned to Speak German, seeing as that was basically the main language they ever spoke around us.

Two men I believed to be the preacher and doctor came forward. They stood in front of Papa & me, papa understood English, he just didn't speak it. So when they started to speak, Papa spoke to me instead of the men & I spoke to the men.


	3. Walnut Grove Part II

Walnut Grove Part II:

**Walnut Grove Part II:**

**Talking:**

"**Hello. My name is Father Alden and this is Doctor Baker. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you people?"** Reverend Alden asked.

Papa looked at me & spoke to me. **"We are the Milankovitch Clan. My name is Nononi & this is my father Kakala. We have bought 20 acres of land here in Walnut Grove and have come here to find a permanent home. My mother, brother, sister' & their families and the orphans we have taken in will build our home on our land and stay as long as we are welcome. We have with us 68 oxen to pull our wagons, 50 head of cattle, 20 horses, 30 pets and everything we need to build our home. We only wish, at the moment, are directions to our property. Then we will be on our way and may even get the corrals up in time for the night so that our animals won't wander away and we may have a full night's rest without getting up every two hours and switching watch partners so that the people who were watching the animals can get some sleep. So may you please show us where our property is?"** I finished.

The townspeople looked at me in awe. Doctor Baker finally spoke up. **"And what of your other family members? Would you like to introduce them?"**

"**Maybe some other time. The ones on the horses cannot leave their posts or we may lose animals as they tend to wander off. But at the moment you may know their names of my family members. You can put a face to them later. There is my Papa Kakala, my Mama Keresa, my older sister Nebi & husband Morgan Dex, with their children Karigi & Bramble, and Morgan's siblings Naria, Quinn & Potter; my second oldest sister Pia & husband Wyatt Grear, with their child Terengi, and Wyatt's siblings Ronin & Sasha; my brother Nashat, my adopted sister's Kicking Fawn & Khepa, Ashes who was taken in after she was orphaned by Outlaws; and Dreamer & Swan, who ran away from abusive families. Now may we have directions to our land?"**

"**Of course you may. Whose land did you buy?"** Reverend Alden asked.

"**I think we bought the Cooper place. The land office said the Cooper's had the most land in Walnut Grove."**

"**Ah yes, the Cooper's moved out of here a couple months ago. They lived, well why don't I just show you where they lived. I was planning on going out there anyway to get the old house fixed up for the new owners. We got word that there were new owners and we've been fixing up the old house and barn. You could sleep in the house tonight and put your cattle and some horses in the barn. I'm sure the oxen will be fine."**

"**Our oxen will not be fine. They have a tendency to wander off when they aren't being watched or if they are not hooked to the wagons. But thank you for your offer. I believe my father would like you to show us where the land is. By the look on his face, it is plain to see that he does."**

"**Does your father not speak English?"** Doctor Baker asked. **  
"He understands it; he just never learned how to speak it. Mama speaks English fine, but I've always translated for Papa. It's just a way of feeling closer to him I guess. Mama used to translate for him, before I could speak English, but now I do. Shall we go now?"**

"**Yes, right away."**

Reverend Alden got into his horse drawn buggy and waited for us to get back into the wagons and me on my horse. Papa, Morgan, Wyatt, Nebi & Pia got back into the drivers seat of the wagons and my siblings and Mama got ready to push the animals forward. I moved Lobo to the front and Papa followed me with the front wagon. The others followed suit. By the time our family plus all our wagons & animals had left town, it was near 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon.


	4. Our New Home

Our New Home:

**Our New Home:**

**The Cooper Place:**

Reverend Alden pulled up on the reigns of his buggy and the horse stopped. The house, a one story home was in shambles. The barn still stood as did part of the corrals. We pulled the wagons up next to the barn and the house. Reverend Alden got out of his buggy and I got down from my horse. My sisters', their husbands, and my father got down from the wagon seats. The rest of my family stayed on their horses, keeping an eye on the rest of the animals. I inspected the barn while my father and Reverend Alden inspected the house.

The barn roof was undamaged, as were the stalls. The hay loft was also undamaged. Pia & Nebi came up behind me and into the barn. We looked at each other and shook our heads. Pia spoke up first.

"**We actually have to live here? We were better off on the road, always traveling, stopping in towns every now and then."**

"**I guess it could be alright. Pia don't be so haste to diss this place. Who knows, we might actually like living here."** Nebi said.

"**Come on, we should get the pets unloaded and into the barn before night fall. Mama & Papa will want all the stuff of use in the house as well. We should start on the corral as well."** Pia & Nebi looked at me. Though they were older then me, I was always the one to want to start work right away. They had children, so they had to take care of their kids as well. I just had to take care of myself and my younger siblings.

"**Golly, Nononi, you really want to give this place a shot don't you? You really want to get this place up & running?"**

"**Yes, Pia I do. Why do you guys only want to be on the road traveling all the time? I would love to stay here awhile. It almost feels like a good home for us. And the little ones will be able to go to school as well. You must want your children to get a good education?"**

"**Of course we do, Nononi. But we aren't as eager as you are to start working right away. We want to be able to explore our new home before working."** Nebi said.

"**I do to. But do you want the animals to be stolen or to wander off. I didn't think so. Come on, we have a lot to do. I don't think Mama wants to sit in a saddle all day, do you?"**

"**You're right Nononi, Mama will kill us if we don't get the corrals up and ready for the animals before night fall. We can start exploring our new home later, when all our chores are done. Then we, will leave the children with the men, grab the rest of our siblings and head out to explore our new home."** Pia said.

"**And who knows, maybe we will be able to hold our annual Festival here on our property, now that we have all this acreage."** I said.

"**Oh how everyone would like that."** Nebi said.

"**Amen!"** we all cried out together.

**Setting Up Everything:**

**The Corral:**

Morgan, Wyatt, Pia, Nebi, Keeza, Nashat, Ashes, Ronin, Sasha & I started with the corrals. We all got wood for the corrals out of the wagon and started on the 60ft.x60ft. corrals. Because Nashat, Ronin & Sasha were the younger of us, they started tiring in less then three hours. When we took our first break, we noticed that some townspeople, mostly men, had come up to our property and were working it out with the Reverend and my parents about helping set everything up. The women and children of the town had also come up to help with the work & food. By the look on my parent's faces, I could tell that they hadn't expected to be accepted into such a small community so fast. Ronin & Sasha left our small working group to help with the unloading of the furniture and the rest of the useable things we would need for the next couple days. Our small working group ventured away from the partially built corrals and headed towards everyone else. I saw a young girl with brown braids looking at me.

"**Mama, are we getting help today?"** I asked.

"**It would seem that way. But by the looks of what you kids have done, they'll only be here for maybe another hour or two. You've got half the corral up in less then three hours."**

"**We've had time to practice. Every time we stopped for a spell, we'd always set up the corral. All we'll have to do is put the dividers in, then get the animals in the right sections."** Nebi said.

"**Don't forget the roof over the corral. If we are going to be here permanently, we'll want the animals to have a roof over their heads like we do. It won't be fair to just have a few animals havin' a roof over their head."** Pia said.

"**Pia's right. Mama, when we're done getting everything set up, could we go out explorin' our new home?"** Nashat asked.

"**I don't see why not. Maybe some of the children from town will go with you."**

"**No thanks, we were thinking about just taking our siblings and the kids that wanted to come and leave the younger ones with Nebi & Pia's husbands."** I said.

"**You will have to talk to them about that. Come, get a few drinks of water, and then it's back to work for the lot of you. Nashat, Ronin & Sasha will stay here and help get the house in ship-shape. That way they won't be a bother to you or get in your way."**

"**Thanks Mama."** Pia, Nebi & I said.

"**Oh, we got a letter from your aunt and uncle the other day, when we were in Sleepy High."**

"**What'd it say?"** Keeza asked.

"**They were wondering if we would host the Festival this year now that we had our own permanent home. I was hoping to talk to you kids and see what you thought about that."**

"**We love it. We'll be able to see all of our cousins and friends. And then maybe they'll stay for a couple weeks like we usually do when we travel to their homes."** I said.

"**I knew you would love it Nononi. You always have fun when we all get together."**

"**How many people does the Kolwezi family have now?"** Keeza asked.

"**From what I remember, the last time we met up for the Festival,"** I started,** "They had about fifty people with them. Have they grown more in number?"**

"**Will you let Mama talk? Golly Nononi, you're worse then Kicking Fawn."** Pia & Nebi said together.

"**They now have at least 60 people in their clan. Akule & Amadahy, to date, have had thirteen children. Their oldest is forty-five and their youngest is eight. I believe Akule is now sixty-nine and Amadahy is sixty-eight. And there is a new clan that will be coming as well. It's the Sanchez clan. They have twenty-eight people in their clan. From what I know, they have family members & two paid servants in their clan. The Sequa family with the Kolwezi's has adopted a nineteen year old girl who was orphaned by a fire that killed her entire family. We will see them when they get here in a couple weeks. We have much to prepare. And the women of this household have much cooking to get done. So hurry up and finish the corral so we can move onto our other projects."**

"**Yes Mama."** Nebi, Pia, Keeza & I said.

Morgan & Wyatt were talking with the men of the town, trying to get some kind of schedule. The women of the town, along with the children, were setting up tables to put the food and drinks on. Sasha & Ronin got the herbs from the medicine wagon and took them to Mama. Mama was making a poultice for our hands and the towns men. The poultice would sooth the throbbing pain when our work was done. Pia, Nebi, Keeza, & I still had our long skirts on. The men headed for the almost finished corral. Nebi, Pia, Keeza, Ashes & I grabbed wood from the wagon, heaved it onto our shoulders, and headed out after the men. Morgan & Wyatt had wood on their shoulders as well. No way were they going to get all the credit for building the corral. The townsfolk would just have to get used to our ways. In our culture, men, women and children worked as equals, not as separates. It was just the way we lived. Morgan & Wyatt were waiting for the rest of the wood when some boy came up and started grabbing wood from my shoulders. I dropped the wood and turned on the boy, fist raised. He stopped what he was doing and stepped back. Nebi, Pia, Keeza and Ashes were already at the wood pile when they heard the crash of wood on the ground. My sisters' turned around, then hurried towards me. I of course we on top of the boy, had hit him four times already and was about to hit him again when Morgan pulled me off of him.

"**What is the meaning of this Nononi?"**

"**He took wood from the pile on my shoulders. I may just be thirteen, but I can carry as much wood as any adult male here. These people need to learn that I'm not a baby."**

"**No, you're not a baby, Nononi, but you're acting like one now. He was just being nice."** Wyatt said.

"**You boys really don't know anything do you?"** Pia asked.

"**What does that mean, Pia?"** Wyatt asked.

"**Us women were taught to pull our own weight of risk being left behind. We are just as capable as fully grown men when it comes to building corrals, barns and even houses. Just because Nononi looked like she needed help was no excuse for this boy to not ask her first before taking. He should be the one apologizing."**

"**Apologize! Why should I apologize when she's the one that beat me up?"**

"**Yu obviously haven't been listening to anythin' we've just said."**

"**Oh, I heard alright. But you're a woman. Women should be in the kitchen where they belong."**

That set me off. I ran at him again, only this time I wasn't alone. Ashes & Keeza were right behind me. Pia & Nebi controlled themselves but by the look on their faces, they were definitely pissed off. Morgan and Wyatt had been angered at his last statement, but they kept a civil face. Wyatt grabbed me & Morgan grabbed Keeza & Ashes.

"**That's enough you three. Go get started finishing up the corral. We'll deal with this boy."** Morgan said.

"**And stop calling me boy, I have a name."**

"**Oh yeah, then what is it?"** I flamed at him. I was so ticked off.

"**It's Willie."**

"**Well Willie, learn fast because once I get to school, if you get in my way, I will beat you up!"** At that, Keeza, Ashes & I walked away, back towards the corral. We each grabbed a hammer and some nails and then a couple pieces of wood and set off to our own part of the corral. Pia & Nebi joined us a few minutes later. Some of the men looked our way, then back towards Morgan & Wyatt, who had given Willie a swell whippin. Willie's parents didn't seem to mind one bit. Morgan & Wyatt joined us after they were done. I looked up.

"**Are you gonna tell Mama what I did?"  
"You had every right to hit Willie. He insulted you and you couldn't stand for that or let your name would be shamed. But Mama Keresa is going to have to be told of this incident. It may hinder the townspeople of wanting to help us any further."** Morgan said.

"**I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry that you may get in trouble for protecting my name."**

"**Don't be sorry Nononi. Just promise me you won't beat the boy up at every chance you get."** Morgan said.

"**I can't promise you that, but I will try not to beat him up."**

"**What do you think the men will think of us now?"** Pia asked.

"**His father came up to me and I explained what had conspired and he let us whip the boy. Apparently Willie is known for getting on all the kids' nerves at school and gets sent to the corner a lot. Don't worry, Mr. Olson appeared to believe Willie deserved it. And I don't think he'll be picking on you anymore."**

"**Thanks Morgan, Wyatt."**

"**No problem. You may be younger then your sisters, but you're more free-spirited then any of them. Just don't be getting into trouble at school."**

"**I'll try not to."** I hugged Morgan & Wyatt, then we got backed to work. By the time supper came around, the whole corral & roof was finished and the townsmen seemed to have forgotten what had conspired between Willie & me.

**The House:**

At the same time we were working on the corral, Mama, Papa, Nashat, Ronin, Sasha, Naria, Dreamer, Kicking Fawn, Quinn and Terengi were in the house with some of the towns women. Potter, Khepa, Bramble & Karigi were being watched by some of the town's children who were old enough to watch younger kids. By the time we all came in from the field, the house was livable. Mama & Papa came out of the house together and looked straight at me. They saw the coldness in my eyes every time I looked at Willie Olson. Papa came to me and steered me towards the horses, tied to the wagons, which had been moved next to the barn. We untied our horses, then saddled them. Papa took the lead and I followed him.

"**Where are they going? I thought we had agreed to go exploring together?"** Ashes asked.

"**Papa Kakala needs to talk to Nononi alone right now. They aren't exploring anything. Nononi needs to get something out of her system and Papa Kakala knows just how to get it out. Now, Morgan, Wyatt, Pia, Nebi, Keeza, Ashes, we heard there was a fight early on today, near the corral. Would you like to tell me about it while you help bring out the food out to the tables?"** Mama Keresa said.

"**Do we have any choice?"** Keeza asked.

"**Not really."**

Morgan, Wyatt, Pia, Nebi, Keeza & Ashes told her what had conspired earlier that day, while bringing out the food. By the time they were done explaining, Papa & I were back and Mama had her look on her face. I got down from Lobo, tied him to the wagon, and walked towards her with Papa. Papa spoke to Mama before she said anything that she would regret. When they were done, Mama came up to me and sat me down. I now was about to get my punishment.

"**I know why you did what you did Nononi. But what I don't understand is why you thought you would get in trouble for it."**

"**I thought the townspeople might run us out of town. The last time I got into a fight with a boy, I was grounded."**

"**That was because you had no reason to get into that fight. What Willie did was unacceptable for a boy his age. He needs to grow up. He's two years older then you and you're more mature then he is. Come, let's eat and have no more discussion about this matter. If his parents want to bring it up, then they shall do so in their own home. We will not have any gossip spread on our property. From what Morgan & Wyatt tell me, Willie's father gave them permission to thrash the boy. Let's eat, then in the morning, you will go to school. I've met the teacher, a Mrs. Laura Wilder and she seems very bright for her a teacher her age. You, Keeza, Ashes, Swan, Dreamer, Naria, Nashat, Quinn, Ronin and Sasha will go into town tomorrow and get what you need for school and then go onto school. Do you understand Nononi?"**

"**Yes Mama, I understand perfectly."**

"**Good girl. Then let's have no more talk about this matter."**

"**Yes Mama."**

That was the last time we spoke of me beating Willie Olson for trying to take wood from me without asking first. When dinner was over, we moved all the animals into their appropriate sections in the corral, shut the gates, then headed back to the house. All 22 of our clan would sleep together under the same roof tonight. The dogs, puppies, cats, kittens and chickens were already in the barn where they would stay for the night. We gave the dogs and cats a separate stall so there would be no fighting between the animals. The townspeople went back to their homes & we went into our new home & got ready for bed.


	5. The other Families

The Other Families:

**The Other Families:**

**Aunt Masaya's Clan: 16 People:**

**Mrs. Masaya Nyasnakovich:** 56, mother, grandmother, aunt, story keeper, story teller & medicine woman.

**Mr. Zander Nyasnakovich:** 57, father, grandfather, uncle, drum maker, wood carver.

**Zaryck Nyasnakovich Johnson:** 35, daughter, cousin, aunt, mother of three & dancer.

**Nijali Johnson:** 34, son-in-law, drum maker, violinist.

**Onuwami Nyasnakovich Berkowitz: **25, daughter, cousin, aunt, mother of two, cares for the sick animals, dancer.

**Sethun Berkowitz:** 26, son-in-law, violin maker, drummer.

**Teala Nyasnakovich:** 18, daughter, cousin, aunt, dancer, free-spirited & story teller.

**Siesha Nyasnakovich:** 13, daughter, cousin, aunt, dancer & story teller.

**Inyananga Nyasnakovich: **10, daughter, cousin, aunt, dancer.

**Ibo Nyasnakovich:** 8, son, cousin, uncle.

**Kamoto Nyasnakovich:** 4, son, cousin, uncle.

**Hunter Johnson:** 10, nephew, son of Zaryck & Nijali.

**Kinshasa Johnson:** 8, niece, daughter of Zaryck & Nijali.

**Katia Johnson:** 6, niece, daughter of Zaryck & Nijali.

**Kolwezi Berkowitz:** 5, nephew, son of Onuwami & Sethun.

**Heleyna Berkowitz:** 3, niece, daughter of Onuwami & Sethun.

**Uncle Cetewayo's Clan: 24 People:**

**Mr. Cetewayo Rhustane:** 58, father, uncle, grandfather, horse trainer.

**Mrs. Zouka Rhustane:** 58, mother, aunt, grandmother, medicine woman.

**Vidra Rhustane Arnet:** 36, eldest daughter, cousin, aunt, mother of four, dancer.

**Sikasso Arnet: **37, son-in-law, guitar maker, guitarist.

**Summer Rhustane Mazzello:** 30, daughter, aunt, cousin, mother of three, dancer, story teller.

**Rase Mazzello:** 31, son-in-law, drum maker, drummer.

**Wageni Rhustane Nekana:** 27, daughter, aunt, cousin, mother of two, story keeper.

**Carlos Nekana:** 28, son-in-law, violin maker, violinist.

**Tanganyika Rhustane Carson:** 22, daughter, aunt, cousin, mother of one, dancer.

**Boyd Carson:** 23, son-in-law, fiddle maker, fiddle player.

**Tibetsi Rhustane:** 17, son, uncle, cousin, drummer, wood carver.

**Zander Rhustane:** 14, son, uncle, cousin, wood carver.

**Reckley Rhustane:** 10, son, uncle, cousin.

**Shaba Rhustane:** 6, son uncle, cousin.

**Tara Arnet: **14, daughter of Vidra & Sikasso, dancer.

**Sirena Arnet:** 12, daughter of Vidra & Sikasso, dancer.

**Sieasha Arnet:** 10, daughter of Vidra & Sikasso, dancer.

**Sharay Arnet:** 8, daughter of Vidra & Sikasso, dancer.

**Cara Mazzello:** 10, daughter of Summer & Rase, dancer.

**Carla Mazzello:** 10, daughter of Summer & Rase, dancer.

**Saphire Mazzello:** 8, daughter of Summer & Rase, dancer.

**Raya Nekana:** 7, daughter of Wageni & Carlos.

**John Nekana:** 6, son of Wageni & Carlos.

**Reesha Carson:** 2, daughter of Wageni & Carlos.

**Sephie's Clan: 19 People:**

**Mrs. Sephie Jackson: **45, mother, grandmother, medicine woman.

**Mr. James Jackson:** 46, father, grandfather, flute maker.

**Karana Jackson Zimmer:** 23, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of two, dancer.

**Dante Zimmer:** 24, son-in-law, horse tamer.

**Guinevere Jackson Kambare:** 21, daughter, aunt, mother of two, dancer.

**Kafushe Kambare:** 22, son-in-law, flute maker.

**Dex Jackson:** 19, son, uncle, drum maker, flute maker.

**Leon Jackson:** 16, son, uncle, drummer, wood carver.

**Rebecca Jackson:** 16, daughter, aunt, dancer.

**Lisela Jackson:** 14, daughter, aunt, dancer, free-spirited.

**Delphia Jackson:** 12, daughter, aunt, dancer.

**Delpha Jackson:** 8, daughter, aunt, dancer.

**Daemon Jackson:** 6, son, uncle.

**Renee Jackson:** 4, daughter, aunt.

**Ajala Zimmer:** 3, son of Karana & Dante.

**Atandi Zimmer:** 2, son of Karana & Dante.

**Kwumi Kambare:** 16 months, daughter of Guinevere & Kafushe.

**Kenjela Kambare:** 16 months, daughter of Guinevere & Kafushe.

**Kolwezi's Clan: 60 People:**

**Mr. Akule Kolwezi:** 69, father, (great) grandfather, medicine man.

**Mrs. Amadahy Kolwezi:** 68, mother (great) grandmother, medicine woman.

**Amitola Kolwezi Sequa:** 45, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of nine, dancer.

**Vokivocummast Sequa:** 46, son-in-law, flute maker.

**Adsila Kolwezi James:** 43, daughter, aunt, mother of eight, medicine woman.

**Shoemowetochawcawe James:** 44, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Chenoa Kolwezi Takarty:** 40, daughter, aunt, mother of six, dancer, teacher.

**Wachintonka Takarty: **42, son-in-law, fiddle maker.

**Dowanhowee Kolwezi Przewalski:** 38, daughter, aunt mother of six, dancer, teacher.

**Wangeeska Przewalski:** 40, son-in-law, violin maker.

**Dyani Kolwezi Pena:** 35, daughter, aunt, mother of four, teacher.

**Sagonige Pena:** 36, won-in-law, drum maker.

**Galilahi Kolwezi Jaimison:** 30, daughter, aunt, mother of three, dancer.

**Nashoba Jaimison:** 32, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Hantaywee Kolwezi Thompson:** 28, daughter, aunt, mother of two, dancer.

**Matoskah Thompson:** 30, son-in-law, wood carver.

**Illanipi Kolwezi Carlson:** 26, daughter, aunt, mother of two, snake charmer.

**Mantotohpa Carlson:** 28, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Kimama Kolwezi Hausser:** 21, daughter, aunt, mother of one, dancer.

**Muraco Hausser:** 22, son-in-law, violin maker.

**Minnow Kolwezi:** 16, son, uncle, drum maker.

**Seyagi Kolwezi:** 13, son, uncle, flute maker.

**Shiriki Kolwezi:** 10, son, uncle.

**Uzumati Kolwezi:** 8, son, uncle.

**Sapata Sequa:** 17, niece, eldest daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast, dancer.

**Zonta Sequa:** 12, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast, dancer.

**Zitkala Sequa:** 10, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast, dancer.

**Yenene Sequa:** 8, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast, dancer.

**Weayaya Sequa:** 6, nephew, son of Amitola & Vokivocummast.

**Wapun Sequa:** 5, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast.

**Tayanita Sequa:** 3, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast.

**Loros Sequa:** 1, nephew, son of Amitola & Vokivocummast.

**Nashota Sequa:** 1, niece, daughter of Amitola & Vokivocummast.

**Nuttah James Jaimisen:** 22, niece, eldest daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, herb seller, pregnant.

**Onacona Jaimisen:** 23, son-in-law, to Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, drum maker.

**Wachiwi James:** 20, niece, daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, dancer.

**Wicapi Wakan James:** 17, niece, daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, dancer.

**Una James:** 14, niece, daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, dancer.

**Talulah James:** 11, niece, daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe, dancer.

**Ptaysanwee James:** 8, niece, daughter of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe.

**Lonato James:** 6, nephew, son of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe.

**Hakan James:** 3, nephew, son of Adsila & Shoemowetochawcawe.

**Hantaywee Takarty:** 18, niece, daughter of Chenoa & Wachintonka, dancer.

**Gawonii Takarty:** 15, nephew, son of Chenoa & Wachintonka, guitarist.

**Fulani Takarty:** 13, niece, daughter of Chenoa & Wachintonka, dancer

**Tsunga Takarty:** 10, niece, daughter of Chenoa & Wachintonka.

**Shumba Takarty:** 6, nephew, son of Chenoa & Wachintonka.

**Shoko Takarty:** 2, nephew, son of Chenoa & Wachintonka.

**Stinka Przewalski:** 16, niece, daughter of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska, dancer.

**Tiva Przewalski:** 14, niece, daughter of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska, dancer.

**Naomi Przewalski:** 12, niece, daughter of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska, dancer.

**Namid Przewalski:** 10, niece, daughter of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska.

**Moyo Przewalski:** 6, nephew, son of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska.

**Muna Przewalski:** 2, niece, daughter of Dowanhowee & Wanageeska.

**Makawee Pena:** 14, niece, daughter of Dyani & Sagonige, dancer.

**Magaskawee Pena:** 10, niece, daughter of Dyani & Sagonige.

**Lonato Pena:** 6, nephew, son of Dyani & Sagonige.

**Lomhongva Pena:** 2, niece, daughter of Dyani & Sagonige.

**Litonya Jaimison:** 10, niece, daughter of Galilahi & Nashoba, dancer.

**Lenmana Jaimison:** 8, niece, daughter of Galilahi & Nashoba.

**Kimi Jaimison:** 4, niece, daughter of Galilahi & Nashoba.

**Kwanita Thompson:** 7, niece, daughter of Hantaywee & Matoskah.

**Kineks Thompson:** 4, niece, daughter of Hantaywee & Matoskah.

**Kesegowaase Carlson:** 6, niece, daughter of Illanipi & Mantotohpa.

**Julolvdi Ajadi Carlson:** 4, nephew, son of Illanipi & Mantotohpa.

**Karoyi Hausser:** 16 months, niece, daughter of Kimama & Muraco.

**Nadie:** 19, orphaned by a fire that killed her family, taken in & adopted by the Sequa's.

**Sanchez's Clan: 28 People:**

**Mrs. Abedabun Sanchez:** 65, mother, grandmother, medicine woman.

**Mr. Ajadi Sanchez:** 66, father, grandfather, wood carver.

**Akuamma Sanchez Yoki:** 35, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of four, teacher.

**Cha'tima Yoki:** 36, son-in-law, furniture maker.

**Awinita Sanchez Zimmerman:** 30, daughter, aunt, mother of three, herb seller.

**Edeni Zimmerman:** 32, son-in-law, Reverend.

**Ayani Sanchez Walsh:** 25, son, uncle, father of two, teacher.

**Halona Walsh:** 26, daughter-in-law, dancer.

**Ayita Sanchez Maranke:** 20, daughter, aunt, mother of one, dancer, quilt maker.

**Gaagi Maranke:** 22, son-in-law, horse tamer.

**Binza Sanchez:** 18, daughter, aunt, engaged, dancer.

**Tahmelapachme Quinn:** 19, soon to be son-in-law, furniture maker, drum maker.

**Chilam Sanchez:** 15, daughter, aunt, dancer.

**Deamon Sanchez:** 12, son, uncle, drummer.

**Dichali Sanchez:** 8, son, uncle.

**Donoma Sanchez:** 4, daughter, aunt.

**Wenona Yoki:** 14, niece, eldest daughter of Akuamma & Cha'tima, dancer, quilt maker.

**Yona Yoki:** 10, niece, daughter of Akuamma & Cha'tima, dancer.

**Wyatt Yoki:** 6, nephew, son of Akuamma & Cha'tima.

**Beshkno Yoki:** 2, nephew, son of Akuamma & Cha'tima.

**Bemossed Zimmerman:** 9, nephew, son of Awinita & Edeni, drummer.

**Chase Zimmerman:** 6, niece, daughter of Awinita & Edeni.

**Aponi Walsh:** 5, niece, daughter of Ayani & Halona.

**Atsi Walsh:** 2, nephew, son of Ayani & Halona.

**Aque Maranke:** 15 months, niece, daughter of Ayita & Gaagi.

**Bonsella:** 16, paid servant to the Zimmerman family.

**Aquene:** 16, paid servant to the Walsh family.


	6. The Other Families Part II

The Other Families Part II:

**The Other Families Part II:**

**Chvatal's Clan: 50 People:**

**Mr. Adu Chvatal:** 55, father of fourteen, grandfather wood carver.

**Mrs. Aleshanee Chvatal:** 54, mother, grandmother, medicine woman.

**Chilam Chvatal Marula: **37, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of ten, dancer.

**Jongwe Marula:** 38, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Chu'si Chvatal Thome:** 35, daughter, aunt, mother of eight, basket weaver.

**Oginali Thome:** 36, son-in-law, horse tamer.

**Dila Tsutsayosdi Chvatal Kovac:** 30, daughter, aunt, mother of six, dancer.

**Mhondoro Kovac:** 32, son-in-law, flute maker.

**Donoma Chvatal Kugadzira:** 27, daughter, aunt, mother of four, basket weaver.

**Mantotohpa Kugadzira:** 28, son-in-law, violin maker.

**Chu'mana Chvatal Santos:** 25, daughter, aunt, mother of two, dancer.

**Charlie Santos:** 24, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Ehawee Chvatal Santiago:** 21, daughter, aunt, mother-to-be, basket weaver.

**Tahmelapachme Santiago:** 22, son-in-law, drum maker.

**Ellia Chvatal:** 19, daughter, aunt, quilt maker.

**Hantaywee Chvatal:** 16, daughter, aunt, dancer.

**Huritt Chvatal:** 13, son, uncle, drum maker.

**Jacy Chvatal:** 10, son, uncle, flute maker.

**Kvtli Chvatal:** 8, son, uncle.

**Lonato Chvatal:** 6, son, uncle.

**Matoskah Chvatal:** 4, son, uncle.

**Nashoba Chvatal:** 2, son, uncle.

**Nahimana Marula:** 17, niece, daughter of Chilam & Jongwe, dancer, basket weaver.

**Niiasee Marula:** 15, niece, daughter of Chilam & Jongwe, dancer, quilt maker.

**Shiriki Marula:** 13, nephew, son of Chilam & Jongwe, drum maker.

**Seyagi Marula: **12, nephew, son of Chilam & Jongwe, fiddle maker.

**Picanin Marula:** 10, nephew, son of Chilam & Jongwe, flute maker.

**Osda Tsisgwa Marula:** 9, niece, daughter of Chilam & Jongwe, dancer.

**Nova Marula:** 8, niece, daughter of Chilam & Jongwe, dancer.

**Mukwa Marula:** 8, nephew, son of Chilam & Jongwe.

**Makawee Marula:** 6, niece, daughter of Chilam & Jongwe.

**Leon Marula:** 4, nephew, son of Chilam & Jongwe.

**Litonya Thome:** 15, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, basket weaver, dancer, quilt maker.

**Magaskawee Thome:** 14, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, basket weaver.

**Lomhongva Thome:** 13, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, dancer.

**Kwumi Thome:** 10, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, dancer.

**Kwanita Thome:** 8, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, dancer.

**Keezheekoni Thome:** 6, niece, daughter of Chu'si & Oginali, dancer.

**Ituri Thome:** 6, nephew, son of Chu'si & Oginali.

**Julolvdi Ajadi Thome:** 4, nephew, son of Chu'si & Oginali.

**Hunter Kovac:** 12, nephew, son of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro, drummer.

**Heleyna Kovac:** 11, niece, daughter of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro, dancer.

**Haylee Kovac:** 10, niece, daughter of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro, dancer.

**Hakan Kovac:** 8, nephew, son of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro.

**Hahkethomeah Kovac:** 6, nephew, son of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro.

**Gigesdi Kovac:** 4, niece, daughter of Dila Tsutsayosdi & Mhondoro.

**Galilahi Kugadzira:** 8, niece, daughter of Donoma & Mantotohpa, dancer.

**Gawonii Kugadzira:** 7, nephew, son of Donoma & Mantotohpa.

**Gaagi Kugadzira:** 4, nephew, son of Donoma & Mantotohpa.

**Oota Dabun Kugadzira:** 3, niece, daughter of Donoma & Mantotohpa.

**Ojinjintka Santos:** 5, niece, daughter of Chu'mana & Charlie.

**Ogin Santos:** 3, niece, daughter of Chu'mana & Charlie.

**Pakila:** 16, paid servant of the Kugadzira family.

**Napayshni:** 14, paid servant of the Kovac family.

**Shoemowetochawcawe's Clan: 210 People:**

**Mrs. Shika Shoemowetochawcawe:** 78, mother of sixteen, (great) grandmother, medicine woman, basket weaver.

**Mr. Unvjadv Ajadi Shoemowetochawcawe:** 79, father, (great) grandfather, wood carver.

**Ugaan'tena Shoemowetochawcawe Charleston:** 56, eldest daughter, aunt, mother of twelve, dancer.

**Wanageeska Charleston:** 57, son-in-law, drum maker, horse tamer.

**Stinka Shoemowetochawcawe Clarkson:** 55, daughter, aunt, mother of eleven, basket weaver.

**Waeyaya Clarkson:** 56, son-in-law, flute maker, violin maker, drummer.

**Talulah Shoemowetochawcawe Force:** 52, daughter, aunt, mother of ten, dancer, dress maker.

**Wili Force:** 54, son-in-law, furniture maker.

**Tiva Shoemowetochawcawe Thom:** 50, daughter, aunt, mother of nine, dancer, quilt maker.

**Vokivocummast Thom:** 52, son-in-law, drum maker, quilt seller.

**Tula Shoemowetochawcawe La Pena:** 48, daughter, aunt, mother of eight, dancer, medicine woman.

**Uzumati La Pena:** 49, son-in-law, violin maker/seller, guitar maker, seller, player.

**Tsunga Shoemowetochawcawe Stone:** 45, daughter, aunt, mother of seven, dancer, herb seller.

**Shumba Stone:** 47, son-in-law, guitar maker/seller/player.

**Polikwaptiwa Shoemowetochawcawe Mazzella:** 42, daughter, aunt, mother of six, dancer, basket weaver.

**Shoko Mazzella:** 44, son-in-law, drum maker/seller/player, violin maker/seller.

**Pavati Shoemowetochawcawe Arnet:** 38, daughter, aunt mother of five, dancer.

**Sahkonteic Arnet:** 39, son-in-law, drum maker/seller/player.

**Pamuy Shoemowetochawcawe Azeze:** 35, daughter, aunt, mother of five, teacher, dancer.

**Sagonige Azeze:** 36, son-in-law, drum maker/seller, violin maker/seller, violin player.

**Pazi Shoemowetochawcawe Hakata:** 32, daughter, aunt, mother of four, dancer.

**Ronin Hakata:** g34, son-in-law, drum maker/seller, guitar maker/seller, guitar player.

**Orenda Shoemowetochawcawe Black Fox:** 28, daughter, aunt, mother of three, dancer.

**Ravenhair Black Fox:** 29, son-in-law, drum maker, drummer.

**Yanaba Shoemowetochawcawe Black Hawk:** 25, daughter, aunt, mother of two, dancer.

**Quayana Black Hawk:** 26, son-in-law, violin maker, fiddle maker/seller, fiddle player.

**Yepa Shoemowetochawcawe Boyd:** 22, daughter, aunt, mother of one, dancer.

**Quagi Boyd:** 24, son-in-law, drum maker, fiddle maker/player, violin maker/seller.

**Zonta Shoemowetochawcawe:** 19, daughter, aunt, dancer, basket weaver.

**Wahchintonka Shoemowetochawcawe:** 17, son, uncle, drum maker, flute maker, drummer.

**Yenene Shoemowetochawcawe:** 15, son, uncle, drum maker, drummer.

**Carlie Charleston McLaury:** 37, niece, eldest daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, mother of four, dancer.

**Charlie McLaury:** 38, son-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, violin maker/seller/player.

**Corrin Charleston Nelson:** 36, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, mother of four, dancer, basket weaver.

**Robin Nelson:** 37, son-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, fiddle maker, fiddle seller.

**Andrew Charleston:** 35, nephew, son of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, father of four, drum maker, wood carver.

**Claire Daniels Charleston:** 36, daughter-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, basket weaver, cook, dancer.

**Binza Charleston McCoy:** 32, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, mother of three, dancer, quilt maker.

**Brian McCoy:** 33, son-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, drum maker, drum seller.

**Chepi Charleston LaHaye:** 28, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, mother of two, fortune teller.

**Porter LaHaye:** b29, son-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, horse tamer.

**Catori Charleston Yokas:** 25, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, mother of two, dancer, cook.

**Dane Yokas:** 26, son-in-law of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, fiddle maker, drummer.

**Chyia Charleston:** 20, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, dancer, basket weaver.

**Chu'mana Charleston:** 17, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, dancer.

**Chu'si Charleston:** 14, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, dancer.

**Dena Charleston:** 10, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, dancer.

**Jessica Charleston:** 8, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska, dancer.

**Samantha Charleston:** 4, niece, daughter of Ugaan'tena & Wangeeska.

**Brianna Clarkson Lombardo:** 34, niece, eldest daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, mother of six, dancer, quilt maker.

**Daniel Lombardo:** 35, son-in-law of Stinka & Waeyaya, drum maker, drum seller, fiddle player.

**Makaylah Clarkson Woods:** 32, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, mother of four, dancer, basket weaver.

**Michael Woods:** 33, son-in-law of Stinka & Waeyaya, wood carver.

**Rose Clarkson Thomas:** 30, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, mother of three, dancer, teacher.

**Jake Thomas:** 32, son-in-law of Stinka & Waeyaya, drum maker/seller, teacher.

**Jaime Clarkson:** 26, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, mother of two, dancer, widow.

**Caspia Clarkson:** 19, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, dancer, basket weaver.

**Doba Clarkson:** 17, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, dancer, pottery maker.

**Donna Clarkson:** 15, niece, daughter of Stinka & Waeyaya, dancer, fortune teller.

**Donavin Clarkson:** 13, nephew, son of Stinka & Waeyaya, drum maker, drummer.

**Robert Clarkson:** 10, nephew, son of Stinka & Waeyaya.

**Regan Clarkson:** 8, nephew, son of Stinka & Waeyaya.

**Martina Force Short:** 32, niece, eldest daughter of Talulah & Wili, mother of four, dancer, teacher.

**John Short:** 33, son-in-law of Talulah & Wili, furniture maker/seller.

**Marla Force Novac:** 30, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, mother of four, dancer, basket weaver.

**Elliot Novac:** 32, son-in-law of Talulah & Wili, fiddle maker/seller/player.

**Margaret Force Fisher:** 25, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, mother of two, dancer.

**Cameron Fisher:** 26, son-in-law of Talulah & Wili, violin maker/seller.

**Margo Force Jackman:** 21, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, mother of one, dancer

**Michael Jackman:** 22, son-in-law of Talulah & Wili, drum maker/seller.

**Brittany Force:** 18, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, dancer, engaged.

**Jack Pearson:** 19, drum maker/seller/player, violin maker/seller, fiddle maker/seller.

**Mariah Force:** 16, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, dancer, basket weaver.

**Maggie Force:** 14, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, dancer.

**Margerie Force:** 12, niece, daughter of Talulah & Wili, dancer.

**Carson Force:** 10, nephew, son of Talulah & Wili.

**Jonathan Force:** 8, nephew, son of Talulah & Willi.

**Promise Thom Gavin:** 30, niece, eldest daughter of Tiva & Vokivocummast, mother of five, dancer, & quilt maker.

**Adrian Gavin:** 32, son-in-law of Tiva & Vokivocummast, horse tamer, fur trader.

**Patience Thom Earp:** 26, niece, daughter of Tiva & Vokivocummast, mother of two, dancer.

**Jethro Earp:** 27, son-in-law of Tiva & Vokivocummast, fiddle maker/seller, fiddler.

**True Thom Chilton:** 22, niece, daughter of Tiva & Vokivocummast, mother of one, dancer.

**Timothy Chilton:** 23, son-in-law of Tiva & Vokivocummast, drum maker, seller.

**Anthony Thom:** 19, nephew, son of Tiva & Vokivocummast, drum maker, drummer.

**David Thom:** 17, nephew, son of Tiva & Vokivocummast, drummer, wood carver.

**Danielle Thom:** 15, niece, daughter of Tiva & Vokivocummast, dancer.

**Jesse Thom:** 13, niece, daughter of Tiva & Vokivocummast, fiddler.

**Elvis Thom:** 12, nephew, son of Tiva & Vokivocummast, violinist.

**Phillys La Pena Takard:** 28, niece, eldest daughter of Tula & Uzumati, mother of three, dancer, teacher.

**Mitchell Takard:** 29, son-in-law of Tula & Uzumati, drum maker/seller.

**Daisy La Pena McGlaughlin:** 26, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati, mother of three, dancer, quilt maker.

**Sawyer McGlaughlin:** 27, son-in-law of Tula & Uzumati, violin maker, seller, fiddler.

**Maria La Pena Walski:** 23, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati, mother of two, dancer.

**Larry Walski:** 24, son-in-law of Tula & Uzumati, furniture maker/seller, drummer.

**Bailey La Pena:** 17, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati, dancer, basket weaver.

**Gunner La Pena:** 13, nephew, son of Tula & Uzumati, drum maker, drummer.

**Blaze La Pena:** 9, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati.

**Ebony La Pena:** 6, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati.

**Peyton La Pena:** 2, niece, daughter of Tula & Uzumati.

**Nala Stone Mathers:** 25, niece, eldest daughter of Tsunga & Shumba, mother of two, dancer.

**Lewis Mathers:** 26, son-in-law of Tsunga & Shumba, drum maker/seller, guitarist.

**Precious Stone Hayes:** 21, niece, daughter of Tsunga & Shumba, mother-to-be, dancer.

**Daemon Hayes:** 22, son-in-law of Tsunga & Shumba, drummer, violin maker/seller.

**Mogley Stone:** 16, nephew, son of Tsunga & Shumba, drummer.

**Melissa Stone:** 14, niece, daughter of Tsunga & Shumba, dancer.

**Snow Stone:** 10, niece, daughter of Tsunga & Shumba, dancer.

**Enzo Stone:** 7, nephew, son of Tsunga & Shumba.

**Mike Stone:** 4, nephew, son of Tsunga & Shumba.

**Shirley Mazzella Obee: **22, niece, eldest daughter of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, mother of one, dancer.

**Earl Obee:** 23, son-in-law of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, furniture maker, seller, violinist.

**Angelica Mazzella Mitchelson: **20, niece, daughter of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, mother-to-be, dancer.

**Titan Mitchelson:** 22, son-in-law of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, drum maker/seller/drummer.

**Kimi Mazzella:** 17, niece, daughter of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, dancer, pottery maker.

**Baha Mazzella:** 14, niece, daughter of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko, dancer, doll maker.

**Derek Mazzella:** 10, nephew, son of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko.

**Edwin Mazzella:** 8, nephew, son of Polikwaptiwa & Shoko.

**Lizzie Arnet:** 18, niece, eldest daughter of Pavati & Sahkonteic, dancer, doll maker.

**Max Arnet:** 16, nephew, son of Pavati & Sahkonteic, wood carver, horse tamer.

**Monty Arnet:** 13, niece, daughter of Pavati & Sahkonteic, dancer.

**Sharon Arnet:** 10, niece, daughter of Pavati & Sahkonteic.

**Stephen Arnet:** 6, nephew, son of Pavati & Sahkonteic.

**Kaiden Azeze:** 15, niece, eldest daughter of Pamuy & Sagonige, dancer.

**Akule Azeze:** 13, nephew, son of Pamuy & Sagonige, bow & arrow maker, drummer.

**Steady Water Azeze:** 10, niece, daughter of Pamuy & Sagonige, dancer.

**Plum Azeze:** 6, niece, daughter of Pamuy & Sagonige.

**Pear Azeze:** 4, niece, daughter of Pamuy & Sagonige.

**Fish Hakata:** 12, niece, eldest daughter of Pazi & Ronin, dancer.

**Ajadi Hakata:** 10, nephew, son of Pazi & Ronin.

**Travis Hakata:** 8, nephew, son of Pazi & Ronin.

**Lilo Hakata:** 6, niece, daughter of Pazi & Ronin.

**Dyani Black Fox:** 8, niece, eldest daughter of Orenda & Ravenhair, dancer.

**Aquene Black Fox:** 6, niece, daughter of Orenda & Ravenhair.

**Akecheta Black Fox:** 4, nephew, son of Orenda & Ravenhair.

**Aiyana Black Hawk:** 5, eldest daughter of Yanaba & Quayana.

**Wave Black Hawk:** 3, niece, daughter of Yanaba & Quayana.

**Cooper McLaury:** 17, great grandson, eldest son of Carlie & Charlie, drummer, horse tamer, trader.

**Mariposa McLaury:** 15, great granddaughter, daughter of Carlie & Charlie, dancer.

**Miley McLaury:** 12, great granddaughter, daughter of Carlie & Charlie, dancer.

**Queen McLaury:** 5, great granddaughter, daughter of Carlie & Charlie.

**Haylee Nelson:** 15, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Corrin & Robin, dancer, basket weaver.

**Arrow Nelson:** 11, great grandson, son of Corrin & Robin, drummer.

**Billy Nelson:** 7, great granddaughter, daughter of Corrin & Robin.

**William Nelson:** 3, great grandson, son of Corrin & Robin.

**Carson Charleston:** 14, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Andrew & Claire.

**Bethseeda Charleston:** 10, great granddaughter, daughter of Andrew & Claire, dancer.

**Disaster Charleston:** 7, great granddaughter, daughter of Andrew & Claire.

**Terror Charleston:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Andrew & Claire.

**Oliver McCoy:** 11, great grandson, eldest son of Binza & Brian, drummer.

**Lilly McCoy:** 7, great granddaughter, daughter of Binza & Brian.

**Katie McCoy:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Binza & Brian.

**Greenly LaHaye:** 8, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Chepi & Porter, dancer.

**Electra LaHaye:** 4, great granddaughter, daughter of Chepi & Porter.

**Emily Yokas:** 4, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Catori & Dane.

**Sora Yokas:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Catori & Dane.

**Aerial Lombardo:** 14, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Brianna & Daniel, dancer.

**Legacy Lombardo:** 11, great granddaughter, daughter of Brianna & Daniel, drummer.

**Abel Lombardo:** 8, great grandson, son of Brianna & Daniel.

**Moon Lombardo:** 5, great granddaughter, daughter of Brianna & Daniel.

**Athena Lombardo:** 4, great granddaughter, daughter of Brianna & Daniel.

**Dogla Lombardo:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Brianna & Daniel.

**Sheila Woods:** 12, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Makaylah & Michael, dancer.

**Witness Woods:** 10, great granddaughter, daughter of Makaylah & Michael.

**Taela Woods:** 7, great granddaughter, daughter of Makaylah & Michael.

**Rondo Woods:** 3, great grandson, son of Makaylah & Michael.

**Roselyn Thomas:** 10, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Rose & Jake, dancer.

**Sun Dancer Thomas:** 6, great granddaughter, daughter of Rose & Jake.

**Shayna Thomas:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Rose & Jake.

**Aponi Short:** 12, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Martina & John, dancer.

**Mercy Short:** 10, great granddaughter, daughter of Martina & John, dancer.

**Belinda Short:** 6, great granddaughter, daughter of Martina & John.

**Archer Novac:** 10, great grandson, eldest son of Marla & Elliot, drummer.

**Arlene Novac:** 8, great granddaughter, daughter of Marla & Elliot, dancer.

**Speed Novac:** 4, great grandson, son of Marla & Elliot.

**Peace Novac:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Marla & Elliot.

**Treasure Fisher:** 5, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Margaret & Cameron.

**Baer Fisher:** 3, great granddaughter, daughter of Margaret & Cameron.

**Sarah Jackman:** 16 months, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Margo & Michael.

**Keyli Gavin:** 10, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Promise & Adrian, dancer.

**Rainbow Gavin:** 8, great granddaughter, daughter of Promise & Adrian, dancer.

**Story Gavin:** 6, great granddaughter, daughter of Promise & Adrian.

**Star Gavin:** 4, great granddaughter, daughter of Promise & Adrian.

**Tracey Gavin:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Promise & Adrian.

**Aiden Earp:** 6, great grandson, eldest son of Patience & Jethro.

**Johnna Earp:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Patience & Jethro.

**Miracle Chilton:** 18 months, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of True & Timothy.

**Phaith Takard:** 8, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Phillys & Mitchell, dancer.

**Hope Takard:** 4, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Phillys & Mitchell.

**Speaking Rain Takard:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Phillys & Mitchell.

**Whisper McGlaughlin:** 6, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Daisy & Sawyer.

**Bella McGlaughlin:** 4, great granddaughter, daughter of Daisy & Sawyer.

**Swift River McGlaughlin:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Daisy & Sawyer.

**Wayla Walski:** 2, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Maria & Larry.

**Loros Walski:** 2, great grandson, son of Maria & Larry.

**Lorenna Mathers:** 5, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Nala & Lewis.

**Anya Mathers:** 2, great granddaughter, daughter of Nala & Lewis.

**Flying Spirit Obee:** 1, great granddaughter, eldest daughter of Shirley & Earl.

**Crystal Dancing Bear:** 20, paid servant of the Short family.

**Flint Matron:** 18, paid servant of the Takard family.

**Carey Yaskus:** 18, paid servant of the Woods family.

**Clark McCloud:** 18, paid servant of the Nelson family.

**Deborah McCloud:** 17, paid servant of the Novac family.

**Woodroe Dickinson:** 17, paid servant of the Gavin family.

**Heaven Shoemaker:** 16, paid servant of the McLaury family.

**Cordell McCay:** 16, paid servant of the Chilton family.

**Blue Bonnet Love:** 16, paid servant of the LaHaye family.

**Gomez Love:** 16, paid servant of the Lombardo family.

**Shay Mills:** 15, paid servant of the Yokas family.

**Lyle Monroe:** 14, paid servant of the Walski family.


	7. The First Day of School

**The First Day of School:**

**Milankovitch Place:**

"**Kids, hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is on the table. You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?"** Mama yelled at us as we hurried to get dressed. We were all cramped. Soon we would all have our own home to live in. Pia, Wyatt & their family would have their own home; Nebi & Morgan & their family would have their own home; and the orphans would have an adjacent room to the house. We would be adding the room later, when all the houses were built.

**My Journal:**

Keeza, Nashat, Ashes, Dreamer, Swan, Ronin, Sasha, Naria, Quinn & I would be riding our horses into town for our first day of school today. Because we lived so far from the town, we couldn't walk, so hence forth, we would be riding our horses into town, or riding in the wagon with Papa. Papa would have the horses ready to go by the time we were ready to head into town. Our horses were always decorated with cloth and bells and all sorts of Gypsy stuff, to show that we cared about the presentation of our animals. When the Festival came around, we would be able to stop going to school in order to take care of our guests. Our twenty acres would have to suffice with holding all of our guests. I couldn't wait to see all my friends and even the new members of the families. Better hurry up, Mama's yelling at us again.

-Nononi

"**Nononi hurry up, your porridge is getting cold. I've already packed your lunches for the day. I've put some money in there as well so you can buy some carrots for the horses so they won't get hungry. Nononi, my daughter, you look beautiful."  
**"**Thank you Mama."**

I was wearing a long orange and red skirt with bells and jingles hanging from the seams. My t-shirt was a light red, the sleeves were scrunched up, which had pulled over my shoulders, which was tradition for all gypsy women to wear the shirts with the neck going around the shoulders and staying there without falling down. I had my Celtic cross necklace on with the matching earrings with orange jewels on every point and in the middle. I had my anklet bracelet on my right ankle which was made of smoothed peanut shells with nuts inside to make it sound like someone was beating on a drum. I also had my gold bracelets on my wrists, my arms & jingling my left ankle. I also had on my Celtic rings. I put my fake lip ring on my lower lip. My Raven Black hair, which was streaked with gold, was tied in one pony tail, with some of it braided. I wore green eye shadow & pink lipstick. I put my moccasins on and climbed down the ladder.

Keeza was wearing a dark blue & light blue skirt with a pink shirt, same as mine. She had on a long Celtic cross necklace with the matching earrings with pink jewels on every point and in the middle. She had on a jingly ankle bracelet on her right ankle. She had her silver bracelets on her wrists as well as on her arms and right ankle. Her rings represented everyplace we had traveled to during our time on the road. Her Chocolate brown hair, which was streaked with blonde, was tied in one pony tail, with some of it braided. She wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She put her moccasins on and climbed down our ladder behind me.

Nashat, Ronin, Sasha, Ashes, Dreamer, Swan, Quinn & Naria were already clothed and ready for school. We took our seats at the table and ate our porridge. When breakfast was over, we grabbed our lunches and headed out the door. Each of us got onto our horses, Lobo being the tallest of them all. Lobo was my horse, se always would be mine. I had raised her since she was a foal, after her mother had abandoned her. We pulled the reins of our horses around, and with one wave to Mama, we left for school, heading into town the same way we had come yesterday.

**The School Yard:**

Keeza, Ashes, Nashat, Sasha, Ronin, Swan, Dreamer, Quinn & I rode into town, after coming the long way from our new home. Keeza, Ashes & I led the way. We saw Papa at the mill, where he had gotten a job shortly after talking to the owner yesterday. Papa nodded hi head towards us and we nodded back. We continued on our way to the School House. All the kids were outside playing before school started. When we rode up, everyone stopped and looked at us. I noticed one girl, about eleven, with stringy blonde hair glaring at us. I wanted to jump off my horse and slam my fist into her face, but I kept my control. When we got to the School House, we reigned in the horses and dismounted. We took our lunch pails and the reigns, the moved to a place where we tied the reigns so that the horses couldn't get free.

Willie Olson came up to us. He didn't recognize us when we were all dolled up. We hadn't been wearing our school clothes yesterday. We had been wearing our work clothes, which were pretty much the same, but we never wore makeup, jewelry or did our hair in our work outfits. We turned to face the rest of the kids. Keeza, Ashes & I ignored Willie. We would have a lot of catching up to do on our school work and we didn't want to get too far behind because of the distraction of some boy. Besides, if we want to skip a couple of days of school for the Festival, we really had to get caught up in the school work.

"**Hi, my name is Willie Olson. I'm not sure if we've met, but I helped your family set up the corrals yesterday."  
**"**I remember you Willie Olson,"** I began, **"You insulted my family and didn't get away with it. My sisters & I made sure you knew hat women aren't just to sit in the kitchen, cook & make babies for you men. If you wish to speak to us, then make sure you bite your tongue on anything cruel that you would like to say to us, then maybe we will listen to you. Until then, stay out of our way. We have a lot of school work to catch up on and want to be able to get it all done before the Festival starts."  
**"**What kind of Festival?"** the girl that had glared at us asked.  
"**Why would you want to know? I saw you glaring at us as we rode up. Just because we are different doesn't give you the right to make fun of us. What is your name girl?"  
**"**My name is Nancy Olson."  
**"**Well Ms. Nancy,"** Keeza began, **"It's an old Gypsy Festival that has been going on for generations before us and will continue on after us. All Gypsies from certain Clans get together and celebrate things. Every year it is at the property of a Clan, and we travel every year to go to the Festival. Since we now have our own property, the festival will be held on our property this year. This means that there will be 7 Clans coming to Walnut Grove & to our property to take part in the Festival."  
**"**How many people are in each clan?"** a brown haired girl asked.  
"**And what is your name?"  
**"**My name is jenny Wilder. My Uncle Almonzo & Aunt Laura adopted me after my father died."  
**"**It is nice to meet you. My name is Ashes. And to answer your question, there are different amounts of people in each clan. In the Shoemowetochawcawe Clan there are over 200 people. I believe ten of them are paid servants though. You see, we believe in paying our servants, if we have any, so that they feel like part of the family. They are even treated like part of the family. Mostly they are just around to help take care of the kids and do some cooking and cleaning."** Ashes explained.  
"**That clan has a really long name."** Jenny said.  
**"Yeah, we know. That's why they've let us shorten it, so that now all we have to do is call them the Shoe Clan. it's a whole lot easier to say and nobody gets confused when they talk to them."  
"How many kids does Mrs. Shoe have?" Nancy asked.**  
**"I think she has about sixteen kids. she's 78 so she wont be having any more kids. But their kids have kids, and there kids have kids. there's four generations in that clan. soon to be five generations in that clan alone."  
"Wow! That's alot."  
"Yes it is. Niow can we get to class. If you don't mind, I'd really like to get some learning done today. I don't really feel like explaning our whole culture to those plain people."** I said  
**"Nononi, that was uncalled for. they're just curious. I mean, I'm sure they've heard of gypsies, but they've probably never seen any until now. Nononi, stop where you are and apologize."** Keeza said.  
**"Why should I apologize to them. They've been hating on us ever since we were born. People like the Olsn's have and always will be hating on us. Can we get to the learning part now?"** I walked away & into the school house. I stood back and waited for the rest of the clas to catch up.

**The School House:**

Keeza glared at me, in the way only she knew how, making me feel guilty. I couldn't help it if I was a free-spirited girl. I averted my eyes from hers. Keeza, Ashes, Nashat, Ronin, Sasha, Naria, Swan, Quinn, Dreamer & I stood at the back of the classroom while everyone else took their seats. The teacher wrote her name on the blackboard and I wished I was outside, riding Lobo across the wide open prairie instead of in this classroom.

**"Class we have some new students joining us today. I saw that you were talking outside so I knowyou've already gotten aquainted. Milankovitch Clan, I presume you would be, my name is Mrs. Wilder. I will seat you according to your first name since you all have the same last name."**

Keeza & I spoke at the same time.**"Mrs. Wilder."  
"Yes ladies."  
"We're not all Milankovitch's."  
"Oh, then what other last name would you have?"  
"Keeza, Ashes, Nashat & I have the last name Milankovitch. Ronin & Sasha have Grear. Naria & Quinn have Dex. Dreamer & Swan don't have a last name. so you can use our lasdt name for them since we plan on adopting them."  
"I see. Well then, Naria & Quinn will sit in the front row with Carrie. Dreamer & Swan will sit in the second row. Keeza will sit next to Willie, Ashes will sit next to Albert, Nashat will sit next to Jeb Carter and you, Nononi will sit next to Nancy. And from now on, you are to remember that we sort of have a dress code here."  
"What kind of dress code?"  
"What you are wearing is fine for today. but we don't want the other children to be distracted by all the jewlery you have on, no jewlery, no makeup. And your t-shirts are to cover your belly and shoulders. Please pull your shirts up to cover your shoulders. and you are to wear shoes, not moccasins."  
**

We were appaled. Telling a Gypsy to cover her belly & Shoulders, not to wear makeup or jewlery, and not to wear mocassins. Nobody had ever told us that we couldn't be ourselves at school. We looked at each other. Would we have to wear plain clothes from now on?

**"Did I say something wrong? By the looks on your faces, it's as if I've just slapped you girls. What's wrong?"  
"This is how Gypsy girls are permitted to dress. It's our custom & culture. We were never told that we would have to wear anything different for school. We assumed that we could wear what we wanted, as long as it covered our body. we didn't know you were so adimate about the way kids dressed. This is the Gypsy way."** Keeza explained.  
**"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your custom to show off your young women. Please sit down so we can begin. We will talk later, about what you are and aren't aloud to wear. Nononi, please take out that lip ring."**

I looked even more appaled. Nobody had ever told me to take my lip ring out. I looked at Keeza and she just shrugged her shoulders. The Clans would be showing up any day now to help set up for the Festival and then more clans would be showing up. We all wanted to be presentable for some of us were to meet our husbands at the Festival. That's the only part of the explanation Keeza had left out. Keeza was looking from me to Mrs. Wilder and back to me. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

Instead of sitting down, I turned around and left the classroom. I put my school stuff in my pack saddle, mounted Lobo, swung her around, and took off, out of town. I couldn't believe, after everything we had told her, she was going to ignore our customs and command that i take my jewlery off. Lobo raced faster and faster. We were in open prairie before too long. I slowed Lobo to a trot and we began to explore this new surrounding. I could make a hideout here. I slowed Lobo to a walk and walked her to a pond.

**On The Prairie:**

Dismounting Lobo, I let her dink while I explored on foot. My jingling and Lobo's jingling could be heard for a long time back. But after a while, I heard more jingling & i moved Lobo into a thick patch of grass. I had Lobo lay down so that they couldn't find us. I crawled next to Lobo and watched the riders pass. It was Nebi & Pia. They were looking for me. Apparently I had been gone longer then I thought. I wished now that we hadn't even come to this place. That we hadn't settled permanently. My strongheadedness was going to get me into trouble. My first punishment would be for ditching class to go goof off by myself in a desolate place.

Lobo got up after I was sure my sisters had passed and could no longer see a horse or me. I brought Lobo out of the tall grass and left her by the pond again. This time i went back into the tall grass by myself. With Lobo here, I felt secure. Now alone, I felt a little cautious. I heard more hoof beats coming up fast but wasn't able to get to Lobo. I ducked down into the grass. Lobo looked at the horses. She had wandered off, back towards home without me. There was more to this grass pit then I knew. I kept silent and still as the horses came to a stop. Lobo was now completely out of my sight and the riders didn't seem to even see her. I kept my breath quiet.

I could hear them looking for something. They were talking in ruff tones. Saying something about grabbing some girl. A girl who had alluded them while in the care of **_Gypsies_**. I silently sucked in my breath. They were talking about Ashes. These must be the Outlaws who had killed her family. I was in danger now. If only i had a couple rattlers near me. then I would be able to get away from them. I stepped backwards, carefully and silently. But apparently not to silent. I heard the twig break under my right foot. I stopped. Oh how I wish Lobo had stayed near me. How I wish I hadn't left school that day, even though I was angered by what the teacher had said.

They stopped talking and moved deeper into the grass, straight for me. I looked up long enough to know that they were going to get me. I stood up and ran as fast as I could past them. They hadn't grabbed me in time. They had been too slow. Lobo was no longer on the prairie. I stopped a couple minutes later and looked back. They were mounting there horses and coming after me. I ran like the wind. My moccasins let me run fast. I had my skirt in my hands as I ran. I heard the hoof beats catching up with me and then I was no longer on the ground. I had managed to get near enough to the town to see some of my family members. I saw Lobo standing next to the School House. My siblings apparently had never left town. My scream cut through the air like a sharp knife. I saw people look towards me, felt myself be jerked upwards onto the horse, then nothing. I knew no more.


	8. The Outlaws

**The Outlaws:**

**Ashes Tells Her Story:**

Ashes had never told her story to anyone, not even our parents. All she had said was that she had been orphaned by a bunch of outlaws when she was six years old. That's how long Ashes had been with our family. Now to save my life, her story would be coming out into the open. But would they be able to save me before the Outlaws got there revenge, one way or another?

"**Remember, you are to be the first to have ever heard what happened between me, my family and the Outlaws. This is the first day I have seen those outlaws since I was six years old, the day they murdered my family. Don't rush too much please. Nononi can take care of herself, we all know that."**

_**Flashback:**_

_I was eating breakfast with my siblings, my father was outside in the barn, my mother was in the garden, and my grandparents were sitting on the porch. We heard the sound of horse hooves coming up fast outside. We looked out the window and saw our father lying on the ground dead, as was our mother. Our grandpa had gotten up to grab the gun and he too was killed. Our grandmother was able to make it inside before a bullet hit her in the back of the head. Her one instruction to us was to find a safe place and hide._

_My sisters hid together, but I hid separately, with my mother's dirty laundry. I had a photograph of my whole family clutched in my arms along with my doll. My puppy was there with me, so I grabbed her snout and clamped her mouth shut. I could hear them rooting around in the house looking for anything of value, but the only thing of value was the picture frame I held in my arms. It was made of pure silver and gold, what my father had mined. He made sure, if we were ever raided, that I took the frame with me and hide somewhere safe. No matter what, I knew I couldn't make a sound. And somehow my puppy knew that if she made a sound, we both would be killed. That was the longest day of my life._

_My mother had had an appointment in town and when she didn't show up, some of the townspeople came out to our property. By then, I had crawled from my hiding place and was sitting next to my mother's body. The Reverend got out of his carriage and came up to me. He didn't take anything from my arms, just set me in his carriage, and let the men that had come out take care of my family. Everything that was able to be trunked up was trunked up, loaded into a wagon, I was put in the wagon and the next thing I know, all of my belongings, my puppy, the picture frame and me are with the Milankovitch clan, traveling all over the prairie. I still have that wagon, all the belongings, the picture frame and the puppy. Only now the puppy is a full grown dog._

_**End Flashback**_

"**I hope this helps find Nononi. I can go with you if you'd like."**

"**No, Ashes. If we bring you along, they will grab you and we may never see you or Nononi again. We will send word to the rest of the Clans. They should be on the lookout for these Outlaws and Nononi. If they come upon them, they are to apprehend the Outlaws and take care of Nononi. We can do no more for now. Papa Kakala is too ill to travel any further and we must take care of our remaining children. Nononi's life is now in the hands of the Outlaws and in God's hands. I pray that my sister's clan comes upon them first. Zaryck, though she is a mother, has been known to beat up fully grown men, twice as strong as she is. We will pray extra hard tonight and send word the clans. Come, we must gather up the Hawks and eagle."**


	9. The Message of The Birds

The Message of the Birds:

**The Message of the Birds:**

**Sending the Messages:**

To The Clans,

_Our daughter Nononi, whom many of you know as a free-spirited woman, has been grabbed by two ruthless outlaws. We do not know where they are headed & we cannot disperse anyone to follow them, as my husband is in ailing condition. The townspeople as well have no means of being able to follow the, if you receive this message, please be on the lookout for two men riding beige and black horses. They carry our daughter and we wish to have her back, safe and unhurt. If you would please take her in, if you come by her, that would be much appreciated. We cannot give you any assurance that you will be rewarded, however, we only wish that you take care of our daughter while she is in your care. Thank you for your taking time to stop, read our message and send the on to others of the same Ethnicity._

-The Milankovitch Clan

To The Authorities,

_Our daughter Nononi has been grabbed by two ruthless outlaws. We do not know where the yare headed and we cannot disperse anyone to follow them, as my husband is in ailing condition. The townspeople as well have no means of being able to follow them. If you receive this message, please be on the lookout for two men riding beige & black horses. They carry our daughter and we wish to have her back, safe and unhurt. They murdered the family of our daughter Ashes when she was six years old. If you are working on that murder case, please be advised that Ashes is in the hands of a Gypsy family who feels like she is their own daughter & plan on adopting her. Nononi is a very free-spirited young woman. We cannot give you assurance that you will be rewarded, however, we only wish that you take care of our daughter while she is in your care. Please also be aware, that if she knows you are the authorities, she will trust you. However, if you are helping these outlaws, she will probably tear your __**sack**__ from your body. Thank you for taking time to stop read our message and send the message to other Authorities._

-Milankovitch Family

**Sending the Birds:**

The Milankovitch family caged the birds and then headed into town where everyone was waiting. Keresa, Pia, Nebi, Keeza, Ashes, Nashat, Ronin, Sasha, Swan & Naria each took a bird from its cage and held it in their hands. Together, after taking a quick look at each other, they let the birds fly. They threw the birds into the air and watched as they each went their separate ways to find what the people their messages were meant for. Now all they had to do was wait for an answer and pray that Nononi was found unharmed and safe. Hopefully the authorities wouldn't take the message of the birds as to offensive the way they were being sent.

Please let Nononi be okay!


	10. The Festival Part 1

**The Festival:**

**Milankovitch Place:**

Worried faces were taken over by rushed faces. People from town came out to help everyday that Nononi was gone. And everyday, the people of Walnut Grove and the Milankovitch Clan waited to hear from their relatives who were journeying to Walnut Grove for the Festival. The Clan was also waiting to hear from the authorities. Already seven of the eight birds had made it home safely with news from the different Clans and from the authorities of different towns. The Outlaws had not passed by their way or through their towns.

The eighth bird had not come back yet, which meant it had either gone the farthest or it had reached the rest of the family, the Clans of Nononi's aunt and uncle. Hopefully, the two Clans were traveling together and would get the message together. If the two Clans were traveling together, that meant they would have many more eyes watching out for the Outlaws as well as Nononi. This meant that there was a better chance of getting Nononi back safely.

**Word of Nononi:**

As the Milankovitch Clan worked the land getting ready for the Festival and building two more houses to house the Dex and Grear families, the eighth bird flew above the Clans that were transporting not only Nononi back to the safety of her family, but also the Outlaws as well. Because in our culture* if a man decides to take it upon himself and hurt a woman, then that man shall get what is coming to him, because women do not let other men touch them or hurt them without putting up a fight first. And boy did Nononi put up a fight.

**(*AN-I don't know if this is true but it is in this story.)**

Aunt Masaya and Uncle Cetewayo summoned the bird down to where they were camped. Nononi sat in between her aunt and uncle, to make sure that she was alright and to make sure that she didn't leave their sight. They wrote that they had Nononi with them and that they were on their way to Walnut Grove. They also wrote that the Marshal or Judge should be in the town when they arrived for they had the Outlaws with them. Nononi was alright, but a little banged up. She put up a heck of a fight and would not let those men touch her or hurt her. Then they sent the bird back to Walnut Grove, where they would soon arrive. Nononi was safe and unscathed, well barely.

**The School House:**

Keeza, Nashat, Ashes, Dreamer, Swan, Ronin, Sasha, Naria, and Quinn were all sitting in the School House, trying to learn the material that had been set in front of them, but none could take their minds off of Nononi. The screech of a bird at the School House window brought not only Keeza's head up, but also the heads of Ashes, Sasha and Naria. They looked at each other before Keeza got up from her seat and went to the window. Mrs. Wilder tried to tell her to sit back down, but when Keeza opened the window, put her arm outside, then pulled her arm back in with the eighth bird perched atop her hand, she stopped.

Keeza went back to her seat and sat on the table, the bird on her arm looking around wildly. She took the note from the bird's claw and unfolded it. Reading what it said, her face lit up and everyone in the room knew that whatever was in the note was something good, that maybe Nononi had been found alive and well. But when Keeza's face fell, they knew something was wrong.

"**Keeza, what is wrong with you? First you have a happy face and now you have a sad face."** Dreamer asked.

"**Aunt Masaya and Uncle Cetewayo say that Nononi is safe and with them and that they will reach Walnut Grove in a matter of weeks. But they also say that they have the Outlaws with them and that we should have the Marshal and Judge here so that they can take them into custody and prosecute them properly and finally."**

"**What else does it say?"** Nashat asked, eager to hear more about his sister.

"**That the Outlaws tried to hurt Nononi, but when they turned on her, she started fighting and that is how they found her. Aunt and Uncle could hear Nononi jingling while she was fighting them and when they got upon them, the Outlaws were begging them to pull her off of them. They pulled Nononi off of them, but then they tied them up. Aunty says that them Outlaws are going to need some medical attention because the Clans have refused to give them any medical care due to what they have already done to our family now twice."**

"**Thank the lord that Aunty and Uncle found Nononi safely. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been found safely."** Ashes said.

"**Neither do I Ashes. But you don't have to worry 'bout those men much longer. Once they get here, they will be taken into custody and tried for the murder of your parents and the kidnapping of Nononi. Now, let's go tell Papa and Mama that Nononi is safe in the arms of our Aunt and Uncle. If that is alright with you Mrs. Wilder?"** Keeza asked.

"**That is fine with me Keeza. Besides, I think school is pretty much over for the day. Now that we know Nononi is safe, we won't have to worry about her being found now do we. Alright, everyone is to practice their spelling words and do their arithmetic tonight. Then tomorrow, maybe we will have better news."**

"**Well we have some news right now."** Swan said.

"**And what kind of news do you have for us Swan?"** Nancy asked matter-of-factly.

"**Mama and Papa would like to invite you to the Festival since you have been so kind to our family. Will the town not come to our Festival now that you have been formally invited?"** Nashat asked. **  
"We will see. If the Festival does not fall on a school day, then maybe."** Mrs. Wilder said.

"**Then we should not expect to see you at the Festival since it will be held during the week and on the weekends."** Naria said.

"**You may see us if the town wants to have half-days for school and then we may be able to come."** Mrs. Wilder said.

"**Will you ask the town council if that can happen?"** Ronin asked.

"**I can try."** Mrs. Wilder said.

**Aunt Masaya and Uncle Cetewayo's Clans:**

I sat on the horse Uncle Cetewayo had brought for me. It was to be a present when they arrived in Walnut Grove, but since I was already with them, he did not see the harm in giving it to me now. Anyways, they wanted to see me happy again, like they always had, not hurt like they had when they found me. I pushed the horse to the front of the column of wagons and let the horse take control. I missed my horse back home, but this horse would do just fine. My cousins were riding up front as well and they wanted to know what was going to be happening now that the Outlaws were tied up.

We talked for the longest time and by time dinner came around, I was willing to get up and dance around the camp fire again, though my sore ribs would hinder my efforts. Siesha was the first to get me up and dancing. Jingling as we danced around the camp fire, we were screaming with laughter by the time everyone else had joined in. This is what I had missed so much while we were on the road traveling all the time. I had missed having fun with my cousins, who had a knack for always getting me up and dancing before any of my siblings, nieces and nephews.

We were having so much fun that we hadn't realized our very moves were being recorded by a camera. Uncle Cetewayo had finally bought a camera to record the Daily Routine of the Clans. Uncle Cetewayo and Aunt Masaya normally traveled together since they were brother and sister. And because they traveled together, the kids normally intertwined between the wagons. I was my old self again and it felt good. I would never wear the clothes that I had been taken in. They would be put away in a trunk, the jewelry kept out since my sisters and I had matching sets.

Teala, Siesha, Inyananga, Ibo, Kamoto, Hunter, Kinshasa, Katia, Kolwezi, Heleyna, Tibetsi, Zander, Reckley, Shaba, Tara, Sirena, Sieasha, Sharay, Cara & Carla, Saphire, Raya, John & Reesha were all waiting for me to tell them a story. Normally, every Clan has there own Story-Teller, but because my cousins loved hearing my stories, they would only listen to mine whenever in my company. This didn't hurt the feelings of the other Story-Tellers, since they also loved to hear my stories. My older cousins came with their children and sat around the fire as well. The one story they wanted to hear the most was about me fighting the Outlaws. They knew I had a wild imagination, which meant the story would be better then what actually happened.

**The Story:**

_I was riding my horse through the meadows, away from the school house because the teacher had upset me. She tried to tell us how we should where our clothes and I was appalled, especially because we had just told her our customs and she still wanted us to change while we were in school. I had hid in a thick patch of grass and made Lobo lay down as I saw my older sisters ride past, looking for me. I let Lobo up after my sisters had left, going back to town._

_I took Lobo out of the tall grass and let her drink some more of the water. I heard horse hoof beats coming up fast and stayed in the tall grass where I had gone. I had gone exploring the tall grass to see if I could use it to make something with. Lobo had wandered off back towards home and the town and I stayed silent as the riders dismounted. They were talking about Ashes and saying that they were going to grab her when she was alone. _

_A twig broke under my right foot and they moved towards me. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. When I stopped to look back, they were mounting their horses and coming after me. I could hear the horses catching up with me as I ran for the town, then I was no longer on the ground. I saw my siblings and family members next to the school house and screamed as loud as I could before I was knocked unconscious._

_When I regained consciousness, my hand were tied behind my back, I had a gag in my mouth and the men were laughing about how they gotten who they had been looking for. The first thing that ran through my mind was that I had to find a way out of their ever wandering looks. They looked me up and down the whole time I was with them. It was about a week later that they tried something. They both came at me, started touching my hair and clothes. That's when I started fighting back. They had untied my hands, the stupidest thing they could have ever done._

_I started hitting them, kicking them, punching them. They tried to defend themselves, but I wouldn't stop hitting them. That's when you all showed up and pulled me off of them. That's when Aunty and Uncle tied them up and made sure that I was never out of their sight._

"**Okay, time for bed. And I could use some rest to. We should be arriving in Walnut Grove within the next day so we should get as much rest as we can tonight. We'll be on the horses and trail all day tomorrow."**

"**Goodnight Nononi. Thank you for the story. Just the way the others tell it, no outrageous comments in this one huh?"** Zaryck said.

"**Can't please you guys all the time. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to make outrageous comments. This story was just how it happened, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I can't wait to get home."**

"**Yeah, you've been away from your family way too long. Come on, let's get you rested. You can ride out front with your cousins and be seen by your family that you are safe. Come; let's get you into the wagon. Me and your uncle will sleep outside tonight. You will feel more comfortable on the blankets in the wagon rather than on the ground."** Aunty Masaya said, pulling softly on my hand till I stood in front of her. She kissed my hand and knew that I had scared her from the moment she had gotten the letter from my parents. I had scared everyone. I hugged her and let her help me into the wagon and between the comforters.

**Arriving In Walnut Grove:**

When morning came, we packed everything up and started out. Zaryck helped me into my horse and then we moved to the front of the column of wagons and horses. Zaryck would ride with me just in case my ribs started hurting and she had to pull me onto her horse. Zaryck had always been the most protective of my cousins because we had always been the closest. During every Festival, she would make sure that she spent most of her time with me, until she was married and had her own family.

I had slept peacefully the night before and couldn't wait to get home. I couldn't wait to have my siblings surround me and have my parents hovering over me, I just hoped they wouldn't hover every single minute of the day, even though I knew that they would. We started out as soon as the tents, blankets and belongings including all the trunks full of food and cooking/eating utensils were put away. The wagons were full of the smallest children that couldn't walk or ride the horses. Adults drove the wagons, making sure the horses stayed on the right path, moving towards Walnut Grove.

I pushed the horse forward, happy to be going home, happy to see my friends and family. I was wearing a blue skirt with bells and jewels attached to the seams, a light blue shirt with one shoulder missing, my hair was braided in one long braid with six individual braids poking out, moccasins with blue beads woven into the top, and a tealish blue sari wrapped around my head and shoulders. Zaryck had picked the outfit out, knowing that I would like it because I had always said that I had whenever I saw her in it. Her husband had wanted her to wear it when we arrived in Walnut Grove, but he understood why I now wore it.

We were laughing the whole way home. It's amazing that I accepted Walnut Grove as my home even though I had technically only lived there for about a day and a half. We had ridden for about three hours when Aunty & Uncle wanted to call for a break. I turned the horse around and shook my head. I sent Summer back to tell them that we were almost there, about twenty minutes or so and we would be in Walnut Grove. They said it was okay and kept everyone one the path, not stopping for the break like they had wanted. They knew that I wanted to get back to see my family as soon as possible.

Zaryck had been tempted to pull me from my horse many times during the ride to Walnut Grove and had almost pulled me off four times but I had stopped her. My ribs might be hurting, but I was going to ride into town with a smile on my face and with dignity and pride. I wasn't going to give in to the pain and I wanted to see my family's faces when they saw me leading the clans into town. She stayed close enough to pull me off my horse and onto hers, but not so close for me to reach out and smack her like I was tempted to do every time she made a motion to grab me.

With every step of the horses, we came closer to Walnut Grove. We had not passed through Mankato; we had gone around it knowing that the clans would just clog the streets trying to get through. Ten minutes to go and we would be in Walnut Grove in the arms of my family and the Festival could begin. Zaryck said something to me and I laughed, she was always trying to get me to laugh at something and she knew that I needed to laugh, to get what had happened out of my mind for good.

I stopped the horse on a hill and the clans stopped behind me. I looked down the hill and saw Walnut Grove, going about its business, probably wondering when we were going to arrive. Summer, Vidra, Tanganyika, Onuwami, Wageni, Teala, Zaryck and I pushed the horses forward, moving down towards town and leading the clans into Walnut Grove. The eight of us had been chosen to lead the clans into town and towards the Milankovitch property. As we approached Walnut grove, we moved into formation and pulled the reins of the horses so that we could make them dance as the musicians started playing the instruments, walking as their horses had been tied to wagons.

Zaryck and I had our horses in front of the formation, dancing our horses from the right and left sides. The rest of my cousins were doing the same, dancing their horses on each side of the clans, making their way into Walnut Grove. We knew that with school being in session, my siblings and nieces and nephews would see us. We could see that there was a Judge and Marshall in town. The horses were dancing down the middle of the streets and we were the first to be seen as the rest of the clans made their way into town, single file, with the musicians out to the side, leading the wagons and horses and everyone into town. I saw the school house doors open and my siblings, nieces and nephews run out.

The jarring of the horses dancing was hurting my ribs but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was make a grand appearance to my family and the town. I wasn't dead; on the contrary, I was very much alive. And this was my culture, and I was going to show it off any way that I could. Zaryck noticed the pain in my eyes, but this time, she made no attempted to pull me off my horse and onto hers. She knew that if she did that, my family and new neighbors would know that something was wrong and the doctor would want to take a look at me.

We moved through the town and up to the Milankovitch property. It took nearly an hour to get the both clans up and onto the property. But by the time everyone was on the property and they had their wagons settled in the places designated for them, school had been let out and my family and new neighbors had come up to the property. Zaryck helped me off my horse and kept an eye on me as we walked towards my family. Her husband, Nijali, tied the horses' reins to the wagon and gave them some water before moving to walk with us. He interlocked his hand with Zaryck's and made sure that I was okay before talking to his wife.

Of course, Zaryck was more interested in how I was doing and paid no attention to her husband, which didn't really bother him since we were always the closest of all our cousins. He went off to find Aunt Masaya and Zaryck and I continued towards my family. They were standing around talking about what had just happened in town. Zaryck made sure that I was as comfortable as she could possibly make me, then pushed through my neighbors and to my family.

**Milankovitch Property:**

Nebi, Morgan, Pia, Wyatt, Keeza, Nashat, Ashes, Swan, Ronin, Sasha, & Naria were standing next to mama and papa. I was in my family's arms within a matter of seconds. My arms were around mama and papa's necks within a matter of moments. They held onto me as tight as they could until a cried out from the pain in my ribs. My family pulled away and looked at me with worry in their eyes.

"**It's okay; it's just a few broken ribs, nothing bad. They tend to hurt every now and then, but they're healing. How has everyone been?"**

"**Worried sick about you that's for darn sure."** Nebi said.

"**And the little kids, where are they?"**

"**Mrs. Wilder has them at their house. She said that she would bring them by in an hour. She knew that you would want to get settled and that you might not want the little kids running around you al the time."**

"**That was nice, but I've been dealing with the little kids of Aunty & Uncles clans for the past two weeks so I wouldn't have minded. You all look good. How have you been?"**

"**How do you think we have been? Our worried hearts had to be replaced with getting ready for the Festival. When seven of the eight birds returned, we knew that the eighth must have found either Aunty or Uncles clans or possibly both. When the eagle flew up to the school house, Keeza and all of us held our breath as she read what it said. We saw her face light up and then her face fell at the part that you had been hurt. You should really learn not to scare us."** Ashes said.

"**I didn't think me beating up the Outlaws would scare you. Aunty & uncle are getting them out of the last wagon as we speak. Where are the Judge and Marshall?"**

"**Mr. Olson and Mr. Edwards are bringing them up as we speak. Come, you must be tired, you should get some rest."** Papa said.

"**Thanks papa, but I rested well last night. Aunty gave up her wagon and comfortable mattress so that I could sleep with no pain in my ribs last night and so that I would be rested for the journey here. It only took us about 3½ hours to get here today. They wanted to take a break twenty minutes before we got here, but I was anxious to get home and see my family."**

"**Well, then you will have to rest up tonight because the Festival will start within a matter of days, once the rest of the clans get here."** Mama said.

"**They should be here any day now. We passed up Sephie's clan and the Sanchez and Kolwezi clans on our way here. They said that they were stopping in Mankato to do some shopping before moving on to us. Unfortunately, we didn't see the Chvatal clan or the Shoe clan so we don't know when they will be arriving."**

"**They should be here any day now as well. They wrote to us when they sent the eagles back. We should have known that you would run into the rest of the clans since Masaya and Cetewayo normally travel together and the two clans barely make up the Kolwezi clan."** Mama said.

"**Barely, however, we are minus twenty people."** Zaryck said.

"**Yes, come, lets get you all settled and everything so you can help with the rest of the preparations for the Festival."** Papa said.

"**We would like that. And I'm sure the horses will want to roam with the other horses instead of being harnessed to the wagons."** Zouka said coming up to Zaryck and Nononi.

"**I can not wait to have some of your Christmas ginger bread Keresa. You are making it this year, are you not?"**

"**If we can get the ingredients that we need, then I will make enough for not only the clans to eat but also the town to buy from. Though I will not let them have the recipe."**

"**But right now, we have some beef stew on the stove for Nononi since we know it is one of her favorites."** Pia said.

"**Thank you, I have craved your Beef stew since Aunty and Uncle found me."**

"**We figured you would want something familiar to you for food when you got home. We have been cooking all day. We have Squash Soup, Mixed Bean Salad, Stir Fried Vegetables, Ceaser Salad, Broccoli and Beef, Spaghetti and Meatballs, Roast Chicken, Salmon with Risotto and some Ginger bread. We have made enough to host Aunty and Uncles clans tonight so we might as well bring the food on out. Why don't you guy's get the tables all set up and get the benches from the barn. Keeza and Ashes can show you where to get the benches and tables."** Nebi said.

"**Thank you, we will get them right away."** I said as I grabbed my sisters' hands and pulled them towards the barn. We were laughing again, happy for me to be home. Keeza and Ashes kept asking they had come to Walnut Grove in the first place and how they had known that we had settled in the town. I couldn't answer that question for I didn't know the answer myself.

**Dinner with the Clans:**

Mrs. Wilder brought the little ones home early as Mrs. Olson had ridden back to tell her that Nononi wanted the little ones home as soon as possible. It was understandable. She wanted to be surrounded by her whole family, not just bits and pieces of it. Mrs. Wilder told her that it would take a while before she got caught with all her class work, but if she wanted to, Mrs. Wilder would help her after school. Nononi accepted, but also told her that she was a quick learner and if her siblings helped her, she would be able to catch up quickly. Mrs. Wilder seemed content with that answer and left with Jenny, who had come to the Milankovitch property with Albert, Willie and Nancy.

The whole time Nononi was missing or on her way back to Walnut Grove with her Aunt and Uncle, she had tried being nice, tried not lying to anyone, tried being positive and everyone could see that she was having a hard time at it, but at least she was trying. Now only if she keep trying now that Nononi was home. If she could try not to lie, try to be nice, and try to be positive, she would have so many more friends and nobody would hate her as much.

Nancy knew that she would have to try her hardest, because while she wasn't lying, while she was being nice and positive, people had liked her and had invited her to play with them in their games and invited her over to there house. And that's what Nancy needed the most of all. She needed to be accepted and she needed friends that treated her the way she wanted to be treated. Who knew that a tragedy like this would change Nancy for the better? Nobody did that's for sure. Nancy was proud of herself and she was going to make an effort to stay nice and positive and try not to lie from now on. It would be hard but she could do it with a little help from some friends and family members.

The Olson's, Wilder's and rest of the town went back to their homes and the Milankovitch's had dinner with the Rhustane and Nyasnakovich clans. Nononi was home and in the arms of her family and they knew that it would be some time before they let her out of their sight.


End file.
